Amor y tragedias
by TheXocin
Summary: Un unicornio esta cansado de vivir de donde proviene y esta dispuesto a ir a cualquier lado para dejar ese pasado atrás, sin importar el costo.
1. El comienzo

**Hola chicos y chicas! Fanáticos del amor y de ponies, tragedia y odio... (me encanta :D) soy nuevo.. Bueno ustedes verán, como sea, estoy decidido a escribir una historia en el cual trata de my Little pony... Bueno empezamos!**

**Rumbo a un nuevo comienzo.**

****Esta es mi historia, y como sé, debes de estar muy aburrido, pero no es el tema, yo vivo en una ciudad en el cual era muy silenciosa (aburrida) odiaba eso, además no sabíamos nada del exterior (bueno, no era un pueblo tan conocido), solo les importaba su familia y en nadie mas, solo quería irme de ese lugar eran muy fríos así que decidí irme de mi casa (bueno yo vivía solo, mis padres fallecieron en un... Olvídenlo, no quiero tocar ese tema... aun), ahora necesito comenzar una nueva vida y olvidar ese pasado, En fin.

Oh casi lo olvido... Valla, que irrespetuoso soy, mi nombre es Faun (si ridículo nombre, pero me queda) soy un come libros y mi Cutie mark... Bueno no es una sorpresa, es un libro con unos lápices alrededor, ¿que esperaban de un unicornio que vivía solo en un pueblo egoísta? Heredé el color del pelo de mi padre color café con rubio y ojos verdes y mi piel se la heredé a mi madre un color blanco.

En mi casa tenia muchos recuerdos, solo quería escapar... Huir, yo ya no lo soportaba mas, lo bueno es que eh estado ahorrando bits y creo que ya es hora de dejar esta mierda de ciudad.

Me fui a donde estaba mi habitación es chica pero es acogedora, busque un baúl que lo tengo escondido (típico) y saque una bolsa, esa bolsa contenía bits y se que servirían para dejar este pueblo, al salir de mi habitación baje las escaleras, tome un libro para leer (¿en serio?), si me aburría y llegando a la puerta mire hacia atrás y se ne salieron unas cuantas lagrimas... Me duele dejar este lugar pero la decisión ya estaba tomada...

Bueno ahora estaba afuera del pueblo, al fin puedo decir adiós a ese pasado y comenzar un nuevo futuro en el cual no lo tengo muy claro pero ojala pudiera... Encontrar la felicidad como lo hizo mi hermano llamado Deivyn, que suerte tiene, una esposa para amar y un hijo que cuidar.. (esto me pone triste).

-Bueno es hora de seguir- me dijo en voz alta

Mi viaje duro unos 3 días recorrí un desierto, también tuve que huir de unas serpientes gigantes (no soy bueno en las peleas) y también encontré un lago, en el cual pude reponer energías para seguir avanzando, hasta que al fin llegue a una especie de pueblo llenos de ponys, en donde me encontraba había un cartel decía Ponyville

Una vez entrando a Ponyville me recibió un pony rozado, con una cutie mark con 3 globos

-Hol...- antes de completar mi frase Grito como si hubiera visto un fantasma y salió corriendo

No pude evitar reír pero luego pensé "¿De verdad soy tan feo?"  
bueno, después de esa agradable bienvenida, decidí ir en busca de alojamiento, llevo conmigo unos 145 bits de seguro podre encontrar una casa a la cual poder quedarme.

Luego de unas horas.

-!Bien¡ podre al fin descansar en una cama, esta casa es bien acogedora aun que le hace falta libros, Bueno al frente de esta casa había un árbol y al parecer vive alguien ahí pero no me llamaba la atención además decidí quedarme a reponer energías ya que mañana saldré a conocer el lugar.

Me fui a la cama para descansar (no me digas) y me acosté y empecé a recordar lo que paso desde que llegue acá.  
-mmm encuentro este pueblo llamado Ponyville, se me acerco una pony rosada en la cual grito, después empecé a buscar lugar y me encontré con una pony azul con su crin multicolor, valla.. Era hermosa pero no tendré oportunidad con ella (suspiro) y hasta que al fin encontré esta casa... Me costo 120 bits un precio muy elevado pero valió la pena- dije.

Luego de un rato me quede dormido.

Dentro del sueño

Había un potrillo… era Faun en el cual lloraba...

Al frente de el habían dos figuras tiradas en el suelo y el potrillo decía con mucha pena.

-Ma...Madre...p...Padre...-

Y luego se le acercaba otra figura y le decía

-Hermano...Hermano...-

El potrillo se levanto y empezó a mirar a todos lados y Luego...

(Sueño interrumpido por una caída brusca).

-¡Auch!- dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.  
-Diablos... Ya no es la primera vez que sueño eso, debería de haberlo superado pero sigo soñando con lo mismo, siempre llego a esa parte y me despierto ya sea por caída o por sonidos de afuera...

Me levante directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, yo soy un buen cocinero... Creo... Bueno después de haber comido me fui al baño a lavarme el hocico y mi cara (no me importaba el pelo porque la verdad me da lo mismo si esta desordenado).

Luego de haberme reorganizado después de todo eso me anime a salir para conocer mas sobre este pueblecillo, se ve interesante sobre todo los ponys todos son alegres... Bueno a excepción de la pony que me recibió con un grito (sonrisa).

Me guíe por un camino que me llego a una...

-¡SANTA LUNA!... ¿¡ES ESO UNA CASA!?-

y si... Lo era, valla expresión que tenia, era la primera vez que veía algo así, se llama "sugar cube corner" que nombre tan raro, bueno, ¿quien soy yo para criticar con un nombre raro?, además estaba hecha de ¿golosinas? ¿¡EN SERIO!?

luego de admirar un rato esa... "casa" abrieron la puerta y para mi sorpresa era la pony con la que me tope al entrar a Ponyville.

-Hola- le dije y ella volvió a sorprenderse o no se ¿asustarse? Y se dirijo a mi saltando... ¿De alegría? Valla que bipolar... Y empezó a hablarme diciendo.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo?, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?, ¡salí corriendo porque me impresione con tu presencia!, mi nombres es pinkie pie ¿Cual es el tuyo?, ¿donde estas viviendo?, ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¡A mi si!- se ríe

¡No paraba de hablar!, me pregunto si todos son asi. Luego de esas preguntas se quedo callada... Y pude responderle una preguntas..

-bu... Bueno..mi nombre es Faun-le dije y ella se empezó a reír y me dijo

-que nombre tan divertido- seguía riendo.

Luego de esos actos le dije

Bueno de donde vengo las fiestas no son muy comunes- (me miro con una cara de pena) valla que bipolar  
y luego dije

-estoy al frente de un árbol en donde vive una pony morada-le dije y ella me dijo

-Oh bueno, me tengo que ir, Chao-

Creo que eso no me lo esperaba luego no la pude ver mas y me reí un poco, nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien tan... Impulsivo... Interesante

Luego de haber dejado ese sector me senté en una banca, decidí quedarme ahí un buen rato y pensar en mi antigua casa, no se porque lo hacía, en verdad extraño a mis padres pero ya no están... (se le sale unas lagrimas) también no se que hago acá, pero solo quería irme de ese lugar para tener una nueva vida, pero soy un unicornio aburrido que... Que es un come libros, no se si hacer amigos... Pero debo intentarlo

Luego de esas palabras que retumbaban en mi cabeza luego decidí que ya era hora de volver a la casa en la que me estoy quedando... Caminé mirando el piso ( estaba deprimido pero se me iba a pasar con una buena lectura).

Llegue a la casa y estaba todo oscuro... No recuerdo haber dejado osc...

-¡SORPRESA!- dijeron los ponys que se escondían

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH...!- Grite como si me estuvieran apaleando con un bate...

Había un cartel que decía "bienvenido a Ponyville". Había ponche, pasteles, ponys, globos serpentinas, y mas ponys... En mi casa... Y yo con una expresión de "que mierda".

Se me acerco una pony y me dijo

-¿¡Te Sorprendiste!?- era aquella pony rosada y le dije

-S..si- aun estaba asustado.

Alguien grito diciendo

-Pues que empiece la ¡Fiesta!-

Wow... Nunca me sentí tan... Feliz y asustado... nunca pensé que arian esto, empiezo a pensar que no tome una mala Decisión

Media hora

Yo me quede hablando con unas ponys que parecían ser las amigas de pinkie pie... Una se llamaba twilight sparkle parece ser una buena hechicera, la otra rarity que me dijo que hacia unos buenos trajes, también estaba Applejack que es cosechadora, también estaba una pony llamada fluttershy, y al parecer era muy tímida, la miraba y ella desviaba la mirada para otro lado y por ultimo estaba rainbow Dash, valla que es hermosa.

Ellas me preguntaban "como me llamo" "de donde eres" "que te trajo por acá" "haces ejercicios".. Y solo les respondí (algo tímido)

-Mi nombre es Fa...- fui interrumpido por la pony rosada y ella dijo mi nombre en el cual rainbow dash se empezó a reír, yo me puse rojo, no podía creerlo, fue algo.. Humillante y luego dije

No... No hago ejercicios, solo me entretengo con la lectura, vine hacia acá para hacer un futuro y no quiero decir de donde vengo, trato de dejarlo en el pasado

Rainbow dash me dijo

-eres aburrido- yo solo me quede mirándola con una sonrisa forzada...

Luego de unas horas

Ya era tarde, eran las 1:35 am y Ya se estaban yendo algunos ponys y conocí a varios, me alegro por ello, estoy tan feliz de que me aceptaran... Luego de que ya casi no quedara nadie le pedí a rainbow dash que si podría hablar con ella solo un momento, ella acepto, yo le iba a decir si quisiera estar no se con una relación conmigo, quizás me apresuré, recién las vengo a conocer pero de verdad me gusta.

Luego de que quedáramos a solas

Le dije muy tímidamente

-Dime... ¿tu... Tienes .n...Novio?-

A lo que los me dijo

!claro que no¡ aun no conozco al semental que me quiera de verdad.

A lo cual le dije

Oye... Y no.. Quisieras, no se, ¿ser mi novia? Se que es algo muy temprano y recién te vengo a conocer pero de verdad me gustas como para amarte

Ella quedo impresionada, no decía nada.

Le dije - vamos no te quedes callada- me seguía mirando sin respuesta alguna ese silencio que ella tenia no me agrado, menos con lo siguiente...

-¿Pero que Mier...? ¿Quien te crees tu? Me das asco...- Esas palabras tan frías... Me llegaron directo al corazón y me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso, mis ojos estaban que lloraban y yo le dije

- pero porque me hablas así, solo digo lo que siento... ¿S..s..Sabes? Solo bastaba con un no... Pero ahora se que soy una mierda para ti... Ahora quiero que te largues- le hable con un tono de tristeza y enojo, ella se marchó sin decir nada, cerro la puerta y yo... Bueno yo... Llore... Cosa que no hacia desde potrillo, nunca debi decirle que me gusta, ahora me arrepiento me fui a mi cama a lo cual me quede ahí tapado... Sin que pensar y llorando, solo se que... Quizás nunca podre tener a alguien a mi lado...

**Bueno chicos eso es todo, espero que no sean tan fríos conmigo, entiendan es mi primer intento y si, quizás me adelante con lo del noviazgo peri quería hacer eso, que se pudra y que llore :D no mentira después arreglaré las cosas...**


	2. Conociendo nuevas amistades

**Hola Chicos y chicas, Soy yo… Si otra vez, Les vengo a dar la segunda entrega de Amor y tragedia.**

**Gracias a los reviews (Bueno, les seré sinceros, no pensé que iba a tener reviews tan rápido o visitas, pero solo quiero continuar con esto porque la verdad necesito mejor en unas cosas pero no es el tema), Una cosa mas en verdad Gracias por ese apoyo, y si, Lo del desprecio de RD es parte de la historia, no os preocupéis :3, empecemos. Casi se me olvida, Disculpen los insultos (Improperios, Como sea) Es que sin insultos… No es nada :c**

**Conociendo nuevas amistades.**

Sueño de Faun.

Se veía Como un corcel huía de una Manticora, el entorno era de árboles terroríficos, el Suelo estaba lleno de ramas (Y como todos saben…) El Corcel se cae, estaba aterrorizado… Sin más que hacer, Intentaba zafarse de las ramas pero no podía, lo único que le quedaba es Gritar…

-¡A…Ayuda!- pero nadie lo escuchaba

Entonces la manticora Se acerca Al corcel, El Corcel ya lo sabia, no podría huir ya no había salida, Estaba enredado en unas ramas, se sentía impotente.

Luego Se acerca la manticora, alza Su pata para darle el golpe final al Corcel y…

(Otra vez sueño interrumpido por una caída).

Eran las 5 Am, El Corcel estaba todo empapado, Agitado por ese sueño entonces dije

-¡No mas NUTELLA!- Si, siempre comía un poco en las noche, pero debo dejarlo, Es el único responsable de esos sueños, en fin, Volví a la cama para poder seguir durmiendo, la verdad estaba destrozado, me pregunto porque lo hice, quizás tendré que olvidar a esa Pegaso.

Volví a quedarme dormido a los 5 minutos.

Después al amanecer, Me levante con una cara de… ¿Cómo decirlo? Con una cara de mierda, estoy tan destrozado pero no dejare que me arruine quizás, sea solo algo pasajero, espero que sea así, para poder seguir adelante.

Fui a la cocina a desayudar… pero mis ánimos de cocinar eran muy bajos, así que me fui a la repostería Sugar cube corner para comer algo dulce.

Partí con 10 bits (ya que solo me quedaban 25 y ahora me quedarían 15), estoy pensando seriamente en trabajar, pero que sea algo activo… no se en que pero lo encontrare…

Luego de un momento llegue a la repostería, todavía sigo impresionado de como lo habrán hecho… entre sonó una campana y me atendió Pinkie pie, ya saben me recibió con su bipolaridad, aun no entiendo como puede expresar toda esa felicidad, pero no debe importarme mucho

Me dijo

-¡Hola, hola, Hola, Hi, hola Faun!, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?, ¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo pinkie pie

Aun no lo entiendo como puede hablar…. ¡Tanto!

-Eh… Hola pinkie, solo vine para comprar dos pastelillos- Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa Forzada

- Okie Dokie, Loki- me dijo con su sonrisa, esta vez no diré nada.

No demoro mas de 30 segundos en traerlos, pero los tome y me dijo

-Son gratis, No te preocupes- me dijo y yo la abrase porque… nadie ha sido así conmigo le sonríe y le dije

-Gracias pinkie, no se que decir- y me di la media vuelta y ambos nos despedimos

Ya fuera de la repostería me fui a un lago, para estar tranquilo, no quería volver a la casa, no tenia las ganas para ir, así que fui y me encontré con Rainbow Dash, Ella me ignoro, esto hiso que me sintiera mucho peor, pero yo solo seguí a mi destino ya que no quedaba lejos,

Un rato después de haber caminado, llegue a sentarme en la arena, estaba solo, pero mas la izquierda, se veía un unicornio, se veía triste, es de color celeste con una crin blanca

Me dirigí a ella para preguntar, sé que no debía pero, tampoco quería comer estos pastelillos dos yo solo, bueno se veía amigable asique le dije

-Hola, te notas algo mal, ¿dime quieres compañía?- Le dije tranquilamente

-C...Claro, ¿porque no?- me dijo, su voz era hermosa, así que me senté no tan cerca suyo, me acomode y saque los 2 pastelillos y le dije

-Dime, ¿quieres uno?-

Me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo – Bueno – Le entregue el pastelillo y empezamos a comerlos, parece que tenia hambre, bueno, no la culpo, es muy temprano, había un silencio algo incomodo para mi, así que quise romper el silencio diciendo

-¿Vienes muy seguido?-

-Si- me respondió, pero desvió la mirada, parece que algo andaba mal en ella y al percatarme de eso le pregunte

-¿Todo esta bien?-

Me dijo -no- algo ruborizada y con pena

Le dije -Cuéntame, quizás te pueda ayudar-

-Lo que pasa es que, yo era alguien reconocida y respetada, a la cual no la molestaban, pero ahora se ríen de mí, y yo ya no lo soporto, siempre vengo para acá, para desahogarme, poder estar a solas y que nadie me moleste- Me dijo con lagrimas entremedio, la verdad nunca soporte que alguien estuviera en ese estado, así que quise ayudarla, a animarla.

-¿y porque te molestan?-

-por que yo me decía, "¡La gran y maravillosa Trixie!" Pero ahora nadie me respeta-

-Vamos, solo anímate, no dejes que la opinión de los demás te hagan daño. A ellos ¿que les importa de como seas tu?, Nada, solo… anímate- le dije con la mejor comprensión y la mejor sonrisa posible.

Ella me miro, me sonrió me abrazo y me dijo

-Gracias, eh Disculpa… ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-Faun, Me llamo Faun-

Se rio y dijo -jajaja, nunca había escuchado un nombre así, bueno Faun yo me llamo Trixie, pero ahora me tengo que ir, mucho gusto conocerte, quizás nos veamos mas adelante-

-Bueno trixie, Cuídate yo también me voy- le dije

Ambos nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi hogar, estaba pensando en el camino cuando me tope con Applejack, me dijo

-Wow, Discúlpame Faun, no era mi intención chocar contigo, pero también deberías estar mas atento, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si...si… claro, oye AJ, sabes, estoy bit, ¿no sabes dónde puedo conseguir un trabajo?- Le dije algo incómodo ya que estaba pensando en aquella unicornio con la que me tope en el lago, no es que me guste ni nada, solo que podría ser una amiga especial, espero encontrármela luego… pero ahora

-Claro Faun, Yo tengo un bacante Disponible para mi granja, si quieres pásate por ahí-

-¿En serio?, ¿y que tengo que hacer?-

-Claro que es en serio, tienes que patear los manzanos, para que caigan las manzanas y recolectarlas, es sencillo-

-Gracias AJ, me salvaste la vida-

Bueno, nos despedimos y seguí avanzando, necesitaba leer un poco, para distraerme de todo este asunto y la verdad era justo lo que quería de trabajo, no importa si me pagan una miseria, la verdad era lo que quería… era lo que estaba buscando (Bueno solo quería poder ejercitarme pero con un propósito, ganar Bit)

Luego de haber llegado a casa quise animarme un poco leyendo, pero golpearon la puerta, me pregunto quien abra será. Fui a abrir la puerta y…

-¡HERMANO! , Tanto tiempo, ¡me alegra que estés aquí!-

-¡Deivyn, hermano! Wow, no me lo esperaba- Valla hace años no veía a mi hermano, además nunca pensé en toparme con el

-Dime, ¿no quieres venir a mi casa? ¡Tengo cerveza!- Dijo, mi hermano era un poco mas alto que yo, claro el era el mayor y siempre lo eh admirado, Su piel es café su crin rubia, ojos verdes y su cutie mark es una cierra n lo cual representa un carpintero.

Bueno, no quería ser un agua fiesta así que -¡Claro!, además no tengo nada que hacer

-¡vamos! De paso me cuentas tus aventuras- me dijo entusiasmado y de verdad lo entiendo, pero, ¿qué aventuras?, Si soy un come libros, pero mi hermano siempre ha sido diferente a mí, pero ¿porque negarse? Era mi hermano, nunca le he mentido.

Caminamos un buen rato, yo le pregunte varias cosas como

-¿Que tal tu esposa y tu potrillo?-

-Están bien, Mi hijo ya sabe hablar, es sorprendente- Dijo alegremente

-wow me alegro por ti y ¿Cuantos años ha estado viviendo acá?-

-Siete años, y si me preguntas, 5 años con mi esposa-

-¿en serio?, ¿y tienes un trabajo?-

Me dijo -Claro que si, Construyo casas- No era de esperar por su cutie mark

Basta de mis preguntas ahora le tocaba a él

-Entonces hermano, Dime, ¿que te trajo a Ponnyville?-

Pues, ya sabes, estaba solo, tu te fuiste por lo de tu esposa y la verdad es que ya no quería seguir recordando ese lugar, quería experimentar otro tipo de vida.

-Entiendo, ¿tienes novia?-

Yo… deje de caminar por un momento y le respondí…

-La verdad, ayer acabo de ser rechazado de una Pegaso de una forma muy fría que digamos- le respondí con toda la seriedad y algo triste

-Hermano, no debes preocuparte por eso, de seguro encontraras a alguien que en verdad te quiera- Esas palabras tan serias y tan ciertas hizo que me alegrara y le diera un abrazo a mi hermano.

-Gracias hermano, no sabes la falta que me hiciste- le dije felizmente, a lo que el me respondió

-Pues ya no te tienes que preocupar por ello, ahora estas en ponyville, y ahora estamos mas cercas, compartiremos mas ahora y no te sentirás solo, bueno hermano, llegamos, mi esposa y mi hijo no están, así que ¡habrá que aprovechar!-

-si tu lo dices- Soné algo preocupado

-vamos, tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada, ahora entra- Dijo riéndose un poco.

Entramos y me mi guio hasta el living

Me dijo- quédate ahí, traeré las cervezas-

La verdad es que si he tomado cerveza, pero no tan exageradamente, pero quizás hoy si lo haga, llego mi hermano con varias cervezas, valla eran muchas, creo que en verdad lo iba a hacer.

-Estas cervezas las tenía guardadas para una ocasión en especial y esta es una así que lo aprovechare- Dijo entusiasmado

Hubo un silencio en el cual solo habían sonrisas

Entonces mi hermano me dijo

-el que toma mas cervezas…. Gana- cambio la cara a una seria y comenzamos

Luego de unas horas…

-¡JAJAJAAJAJA!- Decía mi hermano – ¡No puede ser!-

-¡Es cierto hermano!, Me rechazo Diciendo que era raro y todo eso- Decía, todo enrojecido rojo (!estaba ebrio¡, pero en verdad lo necesitaba) Nunca me sentí tan bien, pero lo que me esperara en la mañana cuando me despierte…. Resaca, querida resaca….

Pues continuamos con esto y ya era hora de volver a casa, lo cual…

-hermano, ya me tengo que ir….necesito descansar, he gastado todas las energías en esto, y no se como aún tengo conciencia (Tome unas 9 cervezas, exagerado ¿No?)

-No no no no no, mi hermano no se va… si quieres puedes quedarte por hoy en la casa de huéspedes- (Tomo 13 cervezas y estaba un poco mas estable que yo)

-No crees que ya es mucho, además ya hablamos mucho y necesito descan… (Inconsciente :D)

-¡jajajajajaj!... ¿Hermano?... ¿¡Hermano!?... ¿Estas bien?- revisa si respiro-Ufff esta inconsciente, Bueno como no, es mi hermano menor… pero me alegro de que este acá y no haya, me pregunto cuando podré contarle sobre nuestros padres (Suspiro) le va a doler mucho, pero por ahora lo dejare de lado, ahora lo llevare a la cama…

Bueno Chicos… esto ha sido muy corto, no le puse mucho empeño, pero quería hacerlo, tuve unos problemas personales pero ya pasaran, y discúlpenme mi falta de ortografía, Hasta el mas bueno falla, y otra vez gracias por seguir esta historia, aun que quizás… se lleven algunas desilusiones.. Cuidense!


	3. Recordando el pasado

**Hola Chicos, Como han estado? Yo mejor y gracias a P.M.A.C. (Por comprenderme, por así decirlo) Me ah dado ánimos y todos los reviews son interesantes, aun que me gustaría que criticaran para así mejorar en ciertos aspectos (pero dejémoslo así :c ) esta vez escribí Sobre Trixie en primera persona. Que comience :D (Gracias por seguir este Fic)…**

**Recordando el pasado**

**Primera persona: Trixie… (Antes de que conociera a Faun)**

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente en mi carro mágico de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Si, así le puse a mi carrito, ¿no es tierno?, puedo moverme a donde quiera, es mi hogar (sonrisa), cuando de repente unos "Ponys" me empezaron a gritar cosas como… "Largo de aquí" o "Eres una perdedora", me hacían sentir muy mal, ese error ya lo cometí, Fui consumida por querer tener venganza, que llegue muy lejos y ahora me arrepiento, además, antes era respetada ahora todos se burlan, ya no se que hacer, no se donde vivir a cada lado que voy soy molestada (lagrimas entremedio)…. A veces desearía no ser tan presumida pero yo ya lo soy… quiero cambiar (Tin)…

-Uhhh ¡las tostadas!- Dije alegremente mientras me dirigía a comerlas

Luego de haber desayunado me dirigí a mi sitio especial, era un lago, en donde no podía ser molestada, porque nadie se acercaba, era mi lugar especial, ahí podía desahogarme, Voy con frecuencia a ese lugar, me relaja me hace pensar en las cosas de antes, incluso volveré a estar ahí…

Me dirigí al lago, tratando de ser "Indiscreta" pero es imposible, observaba (Escuchaba) como decían cosas a mi espalda, esas ponys que no tienen nada mas que hacer, solo preocuparse de la vida de los demás (Suspiro), no las critico, al menos yo… las perdono, pero ellas… a mí no.

Caminé observando y escuchando cada comentario, todos eran negativos, Incluso, a veces, los miro con un odio, pero solo logro que se rían, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, ¿a que me refiero? A enfrentarme con twilight, hablando de ella, un pony saco un comentario diciendo "De seguro le gusta a twilight", la verdad es que no me gusta, solo la odiaba, porque gracias a ella quede avergonzada ante todos.

Bueno ya casi llegando, me asegure si no había nadie….

-Perfecto… no hay nadie-

Me senté en la arena, mirando el lago, mirado el reflejo del sol (era muy temprano) y me quede pensando, porque no seguí mi rutina de antes (Me deprimí)

Vivía En Filly Delphia, Una casa lujosa, sin mas que pedir, Vivía con mi madre, nunca conocí a mi padre, quien sabe porque, pero, tenia un novio (me arrepiento de enamorarme de el, fui una ingenua)

Bueno, Como les decía, en ese tiempo faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, todavía lo recuerdo y valla que me duele…

**Pasado de Trixie:**

-Madre, ¿cuando vas a poder comprarme ese carrito?-

-ahora no, y no creo que lo necesites- Mi madre… Bueno… actuaba normal afuera de la casa, pero en la casa era diferente, era… maniática… pero es mi madre, nunca le faltaría al respeto

-Ummm, ¿y cuando podría ser?

-Para tu cumpleaños mi hija-

-Esta bien- faltaba 1 Día para mi cumpleaños

Después de haber admirado ese carrito… nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, entramos y

-Hija, ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde- Me dijo algo… molesta, no se que abre hecho, pero es mi madre

No le quise decir nada, solo hice caso, pero cuando me iba me dijo

-Te amo hija- Con su voz calmada… Fue la ultima vez que la escuche hablar

-Yo también madre- Le respondí con una sincera sonrisa

Ahora me dirigí a dormir, era algo temprano, tenia un balcón en el cual podía ver las noches estrelladas, era hermoso… bueno, prosigamos…

Al día siguiente (Fue… fatal)

Me levante de mi cama para ver donde estaba mi madre, se suponía que me tendría que despertar, para acompañarla a comprar… así que me dirigí al living

-¿Madre? ¿Estas ahí?- no hubo respuesta, me incomode un poco, pero me percate de algo, había una nota…

La tome con mi magia, la hice levitar hacia a mi, y la abrí para leerla, decía

_Querida hija, será la ultima vez que nos veamos, porque Declare que yo mate a tu padre._

_Me entregue a las autoridades, ya no lo soportaba mas_

_ Él era cruel conmigo, por eso es mi trastorno, nunca me lo perdonare… Discúlpame por no cumplir el rol de una madre, Siempre te querré, espero que me perdones algún día._

_PD: Te deje todos los bits disponibles mas una sorpresa ve Revisa el jardín, espero que te guste…_

Quede impactada, derrumbada, no tendría a mi madre nunca mas. Lloraba sin parar, no podría creerlo, nunca pude conocer a mi padre… ¡El esta muerto!, porque madre… porque…Sobre todo porque en este día… Si en serio me amas, me quieres… ¡Porque en este DIA!...

Fui al jardín Llorando, como un potrillo recién nacido, no lo soportaba, perdí una de las cosas que mas amaba en mi vida.

Me encontré con un regalo, para mi cumpleaños, era el carrito que quería… estaba confundida en ese momento, tenia rabia, enojo, pero ahora tenia mezclado la felicidad por este ultimo regalo.

Decidí llevarlo afuera, para probarlo, quise dar algunas vueltas con el carrito, para enseñarle esto a mi novio… partí para mostrarle y decirle lo sucedido, necesitaba que alguien tomara atención…

Fui a verlo no quedaba muy lejos pero… (Chicos ustedes, no se, pero ¿alguna vez se han Golpeado Dos veces en el dedo Chico del pie, pero 2 veces?, si la respuesta es "Si" Comprenderán un poco).

Vi a mi novio… Besado a otra ¡Pony!, 2 cosas pésimas en un solo día, ¿no era suficiente con quitarme a mi madre? Pues creo que no…

Me le acerque con mucho enojo… pero algo me detuvo… luego el me vio, y se sorprendió, Yo lloraba al frente de el, pero ya era tarde… no quería saber nada mas de esta ciudad, me dirigí con mi carrito (ya que con el podría hacer una vida conociendo lugares), pero mis pensamientos no daban para mas, estaba Siendo engañada, había perdido a lo que mas amaba… a mi madre

Así que me dirigí a las afuera de la cuidad, no quise volver mas, no quería volver a ver a mi madre, a los vecinos, a mis conocidos, a nadie…

Tras unos meses de haber conocido lugares y con ese dolor inmenso.

Me compre un gorrito, y una capa, ambas cosas tenían un parecido a mi cutie mark, Son hermosos, por eso me las compre. Además ya tenia mi frase "¡La gran y poderosa TRIXIE!"

Iba conociendo lugares que nunca había conocido, pero yo había cambiado, mi actitud era lo que había cambiado, de tal forma que era algo insoportable para los demás, era alguien presumida… pero nadie sabia del porque, en verdad necesitaba atención, todo eso me dejo muy mal herida…

Pero, llegue a un pueblito llamado Ponyville, quise acomodarme diciendo que era la maga mas poderosa y…. (Si como verán, no contare de como Trixie llega a ponyville, lo pueden ver en capítulos de la serie My Little pony).

**El Pasado de Trixie es interrumpido **

-Hola, te notas algo mal, ¿dime quieres compañía?- Me dijo un Semental, era bonito… pero de seguro quiere molestarme, bueno estaba algo acostumbra a eso así que…

-C...Claro, ¿porque no?- Estaba Triste, era la primera vez que me interrumpían en este lugar, como no me percate de su presencia, pero el estaba buscando algo en su bolsa, de seguro puede ser algún tipo de broma…

-Dime, ¿quieres uno?- Me dijo tan calmado, Pues no era una broma, era un pastelillo, no se porque tan amable, pero no lo iba a rechazar, lo mire con una sonrisa en el cual le respondí

-Bueno- El me lo entrego y empezamos a comernos los pastelillos, yo tenia hambre… había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero luego de un momento me quede callada…

El volvió a preguntar-¿Vienes muy seguido?-

-Si- pero estaba tan apenada que no quise mirarlo, de verdad hace mucho tiempo que nadie era amable conmigo y el pregunto

-¿Todo esta bien?-

Le respondí-No-

Me dijo -Cuéntame, quizás te pueda ayudar-

La verdad es que no me gusta relatar mucho de mí pero tendré que decírselo, no todo, claro

Y me decidí a decirle -Lo que pasa es que, yo era alguien reconocida y respetada(O eso pensaba yo), a la cual no la molestaban, pero ahora se ríen de mí, y yo ya no lo soporto, siempre vengo para acá, para desahogarme, poder estar a solas y que nadie me moleste-

El estaba… escuchándome, me sentía bien al relatarle algo de mi vida… el me miro y me pregunto

-¿y porque te molestan?-

Le respondí -Porque yo me decía, "¡La gran y maravillosa Trixie!"(También debí decirle que lo presumía, pero estaba muy mal) Pero ahora nadie me respeta- estaba triste al relatarle esto pero me respondió, algo que podría alegrarme

-Vamos, solo anímate, no dejes que la opinión de los demás te hagan daño. A ellos ¿que les importa de como seas tú?, Nada, solo… anímate- Estaba feliz, el tenia razón, no había motivo alguno para sentirme mal por lo que decían, yo se lo que viví, y ellos no. Me sentía bien al sentirme apoyada, y para agradecerle, lo mire le sonreí y lo abrase, era lo menos que podía hacer, me separe de él y le pregunte

-Gracias, eh Disculpa… ¿Me dirías tu nombre?-algo… tímida

-Faun, Me llamo Faun- me respondió con mucha calma, Yo me reí porque nunca había escuchado ese nombre así que le dije-

-nunca había escuchado un nombre así, yo me llamo Trixie, pero ahora me tengo que ir, mucho gusto conocerte, quizás nos veamos mas adelante- nos despedimos y me marche a mi carrito, necesitaba descansar y reflexionar.

Fui directo a mi carrito, sin importar los demás, Faun me había alentado, me había dado las ganas de poder seguir viviendo, de seguir adelante.

Llegue a mi casa y dormí un poco, estaba desde hace mucho tiempo ahí y ahora en verdad quería juntarme con Faun, nunca he conocido a alguien como él…

**Fin de primera persona de Trixie, ahora le teco a nuestro personaje Faun:**

-Um… ¡arg!...- Decía mientras dormía

Desperté a los momentos de eso, desperté todo transpirado, me dolía la cabeza, era un dolor insoportable y…

-¡Que mierda hago acá!- no me percate de que estaba durmiendo en la cama de los huéspedes de mi hermano.

Necesitaba tomar algo que calmara eso, ya era de día quizás mi hermano debe de estar pasando por lo mismo… así que decidí levantarme con mi mejor esfuerzo, eh ir a revisar en donde estaba mi hermano…

Me levante, y llegue a su habitación en el cual

-Valla… (Ronquidos)… creo que mi hermano es inmune al alcohol- Dije silenciosamente… Bueno, ya era de volver a casa, necesitaba regresar, pero no quería despertar a mi hermano, así que le escribí una carta (Saque un lápiz y una hoja de no se donde) y empecé a escribirle. (La carta no es muy importante, a si que me da flojera ponerla)

Luego de haber terminado de escribir me dirigí a la puerta, y salí… me dolía mucho la cabeza pero podía disimular un poco, Con una sonrisa forzada… claro

Pero… tope con la unicornio solitaria… trixie, parece que estaba feliz, me alegro por ella. De seguro encontró a alguien especial…

**Bueno chicos, creo que es todo por hoy, disculpen por demorarme en subir el fic, pero lo acabo de terminar, son las 5 am, bueno, quizás exagere con lo de la vida pasada de Trixie pero quiero dejar claro que se me ocurrio, ya que tiene esa actitud de querer ser reconocida de ser tomada en cuenta, no se si me entenderán pero, quise que encajara con la historia… pero ahora me ausentare unos días, obvio que seguiré escribiendo pero sere mas lento**

**Cada reviews, visitante/lector, serán bienvenidos**


	4. Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento

**No diré nada así que ha empezar.**

**Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento**

Como les decía…

Me Tope con Trixie, Ella estaba Alegre, con su sonrisa mientras yo tambaleaba, necesitaba Hielo o algo me ponía de mal humor, De verdad era molesto salir de día con resaca. Bueno, Volviendo al tema, ella se acercaba en lo cual

-Hola Faun, te ves chistoso-(Risa)-

-Eh… si... Ja ja- algo fastidiado, se podía apreciar como fingía con cada palabra que mencione

-Dime Faun, ¿te pasa algo?-

-No... en absoluto-

-Vamos, Dímelo, no hay nada que La Gran y maravi…-

-¡Que No me pasa nada!- Dije algo enfurecido y arrepintiéndome… al hacer esto vi como ella Se entristecía.

-yo solo, trataba de ayudar- Dijo con una voz llena de tristeza y entre lagrimas, cada pony alrededor podía ver este acto, lo Veían Como si fuera una diversión para ellos.

-Trixie… Yo solo…- retrocedió y partió galopando.

Yo solo podía ver como ella partía, me quede mudo impotente, lo único que me quedaba hacer Tirarme y golpear el piso, cada pony alrededor veía esto… no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que mas me interesaba ahora era pedir disculpas a Trixie… pero

-Hola Fa… Wow…. ¿Qué te paso?- Era Applejack

-…-

-Vamos ven, sígueme a Sweet Apple Acres, te sentirás mejor ahí, además, los ponys de alrededor me dan una mala espina- Dijo con escalofrío, ella se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había alrededor, pero no tuve mas remedio, la seguí, quizás hoy podía trabajar, lo de Trixie tendrá que esperar.

**Primera persona… Trixie:**

Galopaba sin parar, no quería ver a nadie mas yo no podía creerlo, Como unas palabras podían dañarme tanto, pero mi pecho me ardía, esas palabras fueron profundas, como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo, no se que me estaba pasando… Podía ver como todo pony miraba, esto me entristecía mas, solo quería estar en mi lugar secreto

Luego de un rato de galopar, llegue al lago, mis lagrimas salían, no podía parar, pero este lugar me servía para poder pensar y darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, ya no soportaba mas este dolor que abunda dentro de mi pecho

Mire hacia abajo como si hubiera sido una derrota -Que será… no logro entender- porque la Gran y maravillosa Trixie no podía arreglar esto, solo podía llorar. Mi voz ya estaba desgastada de tanto llorar pero que será…

Me tire al suelo, me quejaba, lloraba incontroladamente, pensaba y pensaba, pero

-¿Que será?... ¿¡acaso será….!? ¡No! Trixie no puede volver… o quizás… ¡NO!.. ¡Porque pensar lastima tanto! (Llanto)- Añoraba la perdida de mi madre, ya no era un dolor en el pecho si no que también era un dolor inmenso (Suspiro)

**De regreso a Sweet Apple Acres:**

-Bueno Faun, Toma esto para la resaca, esto te hará sentir un poco mejor.

-Gracias- Tome unos cuantos sorbos y de apoco se me iba pasando ese dolor insoportable, pero ya habíamos hablado de lo que ocurrido, en el cual me sentí pésimo en haber gritado sin ningún motivo a Trixie, me pregunto donde estará…

-Bueno Faun, ¿me ayudas con la cosecha mi querido amigo?-

-¡Claro!-

Luego de unas horas de haber trabajado, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y ya era hora de ver si me encontraba con Trixie, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hice.

Empecé a caminar, mirando bajo, estaba algo avergonzado, quizás ella no quería volver a verme, aunque solo le pediré Disculpas por lo cometido, tendré que explicarle lo que paso y lo del porqué el mal humor, pensar esto hacia que dudara mucho, ella es una amiga para mí… pero algo especial hay algo en ella en el cual se parece a mí.

Luego de algunos momentos, en el cual no la encontraba, decidí rendirme y dar vuelta, para ir a mi casa, ya era hora de volver, estaba muy cansado aun no lograba entender el porqué esa reacción… pero algo me dijo… que tenia que ir al lago, en donde la vi por primera vez… sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia haya…

Estaba cerca, así que no me demore mucho, y bueno… la encontré… Mi corazón se adelantó tenia un miedo inmenso mis patas temblaban y… la verdad no quería que me rechazara, solo quería pedir perdón y si me decía que me fuera u otra cosa no la molestaría mas… Fui un terco… sentía como los escalofríos me invadían

Bueno… la vi, ella estaba admirando el ocaso, se veía hermosa… eh y la vista también (Incomodo), me acerque a ella con pasos suaves… esta tensión era incomoda pero necesitaba disculparme, suspire antes de….

-¿Trixie?, ¿eres tu Trixie?-

-….- No dijo nada, desvió la mirada como si no le importara.. e insistí

-Trixie… perdóname… no sabes lo difícil que es para mi decirte esto, fue mi error… estaba de mal humor, pero no era motivo para gritarte así…- Soné lo mas Sincero posible

Trixie volvió a desviar la mirada, pero esta vez… estaba ¿!Sonrojada!?

-No….no te preocupes… Faun, lo entiendo perfectamente- Su voz estaba algo gastada me lo dijo tímidamente y… parece que había llorado por horas…

-vamos Trixie, se que lo que hice esta mal, pero no estés triste, deja compensártelo con algo…-

-S...Siéntate a mi lado…-

-Bueno…- Espera…¿!QUE!? que acabo… olvídalo, me senté junto a ella, parecía estar algo calmada después de todo… ella acomodo su cabeza a mi hombro en el cual… me sentía algo incomodo y algo sonrojado… y

-Me alegro de que estés aquí… Faun…- Mi corazón latía, nadie había dicho algo así, pero lo que importaba ahora, era ella, y ella parecía feliz… Miramos el atardecer juntos, pero ahora yo estaba mas tranquilo, al fin pude desaparecer ese peso que me tenía incomodo… ya todo estaba bien…

**Dos meses después:**

Me encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres, como siempre estaba trabajando y en algunos días me quedaba en casa leyendo sobre los demás imperios y las otras ciudades, gracias a Twilight, y gracias ha este trabajo, tenía un mejor físico y una mejor resistencia… y ahora no me sentía atraído por RD, es mejor así, no me sentía atraído por nadie en este momento… en estos últimos meses era mas conocido. Bueno Trixie y yo nos habíamos hecho mejores amigos, la mayoría de las veces iba a verla y hoy era el día en que la iba a ver….

Ya era hora de dejar de trabajar así que me dirigí a despedirme, Siempre lo hago

-Bueno, es todo por hoy, adiós familia Apple, nos veremos mañana.

-Adiós Faun- Dijo Applebloom y Applejack

Bueno, ¿en que estaba?, ¡a si!, me dirigí a la casa de Trixie, pero antes tenía que ir a la repostería de Pinkie pie, me dijo que me tenia algunos Cupcake para mi, era perfectos para la junta con Trixie

**Llegando a la repostería:**

-Hola pin…-

-¡Ten!, ¡son gratis!- alegremente

-eh…¿Gracias?, bueno Pin…-

-¡Adiós!- Dijo brincando y entrando a la repostería

Yo… me quede callado, bueno… es pinkie pie, era una frase muy común… en fin, ahora tenia 4 cupcake, para Trixie y para mi (Sonrisa)

Y empecé a avanzar

**Primera persona Trixie:**

Pues ya tengo todo arreglado pero faltas tú… mi peor enemiga, como he dicho antes, no hay nada que la gran y maravillosa Trixie no pueda solucionar

-¡Ha!- Grite victoriosamente…

Estaba haciendo mi cama… y me tire rendida a la cama…

-aahh, nada mejor que acostarse en su propia cama, jiji-

(Golpean la puerta)

-Mmm, quien hoza interrumpir la siesta de Tri….

**Volviendo a nuestro querido Faun**

-Hola Trixie, ¿como estas?, te ves hermosa- Siempre le decía esos cumplidos, hacia que se sonrojara, me encanta hacer eso

-Eh.. gracias… Faun… se me había olvidado que venias…-

-Jajajajaja, me encanta cuando te sonrojas así-

Esto hacia que ella se sonrojara mas…-vamos… entra Faun-

Sin pensarlo entre a su querido carrito, y nos dirigimos a la cocina, ahí serví los cupcakes

-¡pastelillos!- Dijo Trixie

Nos sentamos y le entregue los 2 pastelillos, y 2 para mi

Siempre hablábamos de nuestras historias pero creo que esta vez…

-Y bueno Trixie ¿Como obtuviste este carrito?-

Ella dejo de comer el pastelillo, parecía como si esa pregunta que le hice le hubiera dolido y miro hacia abajo

-Trixie… yo solo…-

-No te preocupes… te lo contare, pero prométeme que no me dirás rara u otra cosa que me hiera, por favor- creo que este carrito tenía un valor sentimental muy grande

**Luego de unas horas**

-Y asi fui conociendo lugares gracias a mi carrito… gracias a mi madre, a veces me gustaría saber de ella. Y decirle cuanto la extraño, me hacia falta- dijo con lagrimas entremedio

-Trixie se lo que se siente perder a una madre, incluso… perdí a mi padre… veras-

**Hace más de 13 años, pasado de Faun:**

-¡Hijo!, vamos regresa, tenemos que volver- Dijo una pony Jugando con su potrillo

-Ven madre, padre, vamos a jugar un rato mas, no me quiero ir-

-Bueno hijo, solo un rato mas- yo podía ser feliz, estaba con lo que uno siempre quiere, pasar un tiempo con su padre y madre… pero

-Ja, ¡esto es entretenido!- decía jugando en un brincador, pero algo me llamo la atención, era algo que se movía de los arbustos, podía notar algo oculto ahí, pero como potrillo, mi curiosidad me mataba… Fui… y

-Hola, señor, Como le v….- Fui golpeado por ese pony, tenia un bastón, al parecer se estaba ocultando de los guardias de canterlot… a si que caí inconsciente al suelo

Pues… yo.. al despertar, me encontraba, con la cabeza sangrando, tenia una herida, dolia mucho, solo podía gritar de ese dolor, era Insoportable, quizás había pasado media hora desde que estaba ahí, pero… al retroceder me tropecé con algo… había sangre, empecé a asustarme, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, me voltee para ver con que había caído…y

-¿Madre…Padre?...- No había respuesta alguna, solo cuerpos vacíos ensangrentados

-¿¡Madre… Padre!?…- yo… no se que hice para merecer esto… mi cuerpo temblaba mas al ver esto… mis ojos estaba abiertos sin despejar la mirada a ellos, solo podía mirar, llorar y gritar, estaba apenas consiente de esto, hasta que empecé a escuchar que alguien decía hermano… Solo lo pude escuchar dos veces, después caí inconsciente…después me costo mucho recordar lo ocurrido, yo había despertado en el hospital. mi hermano me tenia al cuidado, estaba muy preocupado, pero solo recuerdo eso…

**Volviendo donde se encuentra Trixie y Faun**

-Y eso es todo Trixie, esa es mi historia…-

-Valla, lo siento mucho Faun, la verdad…-

-No te preocupes, ya he vivivo con eso desde potrillo, se que duele, y se que te duele a ti lo de tu madre, pero ya no es motivo para estar triste, ahora tenemos un presente y futuro-

-Bueno, tienes razón-

-Si, pero ya es tarde Trixie, tengo que ir descansar… -

-Claro, yo también dormiré, además ya es tarde, bueno Faun, te cuidas-

-Gracias Trixie tu también-

Me dirigí a la puerta, para ir a mi casa, ella me miraba con una sonrisa… me alegraba que este asi, y que deje de pensar en el pasado.

Luego de unos minutos… Sentia un olor en el aire... era…Snif*….

-¿Fuego?- Volvie para ver de donde venia… y era en el carrito de…

-¡Trixie!

… **Que tal?**


	5. Algo inesperado

**Hola! Feliz día de los enamorados! Yo tengo novia? No, termine hace mucho tiempo y no me importa…. Y no es el tema… Disculpen, empecemos!**

**Algo inesperado: **

Hospital de Ponyville

Era un día nuevo en el cual muchos se divertían, pero Faun se encontraba al lado de su querida Trixie… Inconsciente, Faun solo podía mirar… solo esperar a que ella despertara… ya habían pasado 2 días desde el accidente, el era el único que la visitaba, venia constante mente… además el Fue el que la rescato de las llamas… aun que Trixie no lo sabia porque

**Carrito de la Gran y maravillosa Trixie, antes del incendio**

-No… le pude decir que…que lo amo- en esto suelta unas lagrimas y se dirige a dormir…

- me pregunto cuando será el día en que le diga eso- mirando el suelo

-pero antes de dormir necesito buscar un libro, pero esta oscuro, ¡Ya se!, prenderé este candelabro, ¡HA! Nada que no pueda solucionar La gran Trixie-Empezó a buscar en el mueble- … sabia que alguna vez lo iba a usar… necesitaba saber como poder enamorar a un corcel, algo estúpido, ¿no?, pero hasta la mas fría puede enamorarse y hacer cosas estúpidas-

Trixie Sin darse cuenta dejo el candelabro peligrosamente al borde de un mueble en el cual busca el libro… al sacarlo se golpeo el cuerno con la parte superior del mueble, he hizo que se tambaleara el candelabro, haciendo que se cayera… al prender fuego… Trixie estaba en pánico, no sabia que hacer… podía usar la magia, pero el miedo la invadía, hizo que retrocediera muy bruscamente chocando de espalda con la pared… se sintió que algo se movía tras ese golpe, Trixie miro hacia arriba.. y

-Me pregunto porque abre dejado es…- es golpeada por una esfera en la cabeza produciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Al estar casi completamente en llamas su carrito, entra Faun… desesperado preguntando

-¿Trixie?... ¿Dónde estas?- al no oír respuesta, se desespera un poco, le invade un frio la espalda, deseando que no le haya pasado nada, empezó a buscarla desesperándose mas y mas… era un caos total, las llamas iban a consumir todo el carro y aun no encontraba a Trixie…

-oh por Luna, por favor, que este bien… Sin darse cuenta.. tropezó con un libro… no se apreciaba mucho pero decía "T..xto… …e ..mor"- ¿Ah? ¿Txto emor? (Texto de amor)- no le tomo mucha la importancia después de haber leído el titulo borroso, desvió la mirada un poco mas alfrente y se encontró con Trixie… tirada en el suelo… ensangrentada… el se sentía aliviado al encontrarla… pero aun no salía del fuego… Se dirigió a ella, para tomarla he irse de ahí….

-Bien Trixie Es hora de partir-

**Volviendo al presente**

-Vamos Trixie, debes continuar… no me dejes- Se le salen algunas lagrimas tras decir esto

Al poner su cabeza en donde se encontraba Trixie, se escucho un Susurro…

-Te…te am..amo….Fa…Faun- Lo dijo aun inconsciente

Faun levando su cabeza, miro a Trixie y Faun se encontraba en un estado de shock al escuchar esto, esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón… el no pensaba igual pero quizás si sentía algo por ella… se sonrojo y solo sonrió…

-Valla…-

Después cuando ya se hacia de noche…. Faun se dirigió a su casa… seguía pensando en lo que dijo Trixie, quizás estaba en un sueño, o quizás solo fue su imaginación… al darle tantas vueltas al tema… empezaba a pensar mas en ella, no como amiga si no como novia…

-¡ag! ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?-.

Al llegar solo pensó en dormir, estaba confundido, alegre y triste… además el no pensaba que Trixie le gustara o algo pero de repente golpearon la puerta

Faun se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quien era, al abrirla se encontraba una enfermera…. Parece que tenia algo importante que decir… esto hiso que Faun se asustara

-Eh... ¿Dígame?- algo nervioso

-Discúlpeme ¿usted es Faun?-

-Claro que lo soy-

-Bueno, le vengo a informar que Trixie acaba de despertar-

Esto hiso que Faun se alegrara, parece que al fin podía sonreír

-bueno, ¿que esperamos?- dijo alegremente Faun

Luego de casi entrar a la habitación en donde e encontraba Trixie, Faun recordó lo que dijo ella cuando estaba inconsciente…

Suspiro y pensó "Porque nunca me di cuenta… era tan obvio" y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una alegre Trixie

-Trixie… no sabes lo preocupado que estu…- Trixie se había parado y abrazo al corcel, haciendo que se sonrojara

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- aun abrazados

-porque tu me salvaste- una sonrisa se vino a la cara de Trixie

-emm bueno yo…. Trixie cambiando de tema… tu carrito…-

Trixie se puso algo triste, ya que no tenía donde vivir, los médicos y enfermeros ya le contaron a Trixie sobre lo de su carrito, ya era historia, Suspiro y

-Bueno Faun, creo que me tendré que ir de Ponyville, ya... no tengo en donde quedarme y no quiero dar pena- dijo con tristeza y a punto de llorar pero..

-Trixie…-separándose del abrazo- debe haber algo en que pueda ayudar-

-….-

-quizás… -Trago fuerte- podrías… no se… ¿Vivir en mi casa? , claro temporalme.…-

Es interrumpido por otro abrazo y con lagrimas… lagrimas que escondían en el pecho del semental… eran cálidas….volvió a mirar al semental y-¿no crees…que ya has hecho mucho por mi?- dijo llorando y volviéndose a esconder

-no te preocupes, ¿dime ya te dieron de alta?-

-si, me dijeron que podía irme hoy o mañana- secándose las lagrimas

-¿pero te encuentras mejor?

-¡Claro!

-bueno, entonces que hacemos acá, te presentare tu nuevo cuarto, jeje-

Ya saliendo del Hospital… El camino fue algo incomodo, ninguno de los dos inicio una conversación cada ves que se miraban o cruzaban miradas estos se avergonzaban desviando la mirada.

Llegando, Faun abrió la puerta e hizo el gesto de "Las Hembras primeros", Trixie al notar eso solo pudo sonreír y entrar… ya adentro Faun dijo

-Emmm.. Trixie, ¿no tienes hambre?-

-Si… no he comido… creo que fueron 2 dias- incómodamente

Suspiro Faun y – bueno, vamos a comer algo, además es muy tarde, pero me alegro de que estes bien….-

-Gracias, Jiji-

Luego de haber comido, hubo conversaciones pero cada ves cambiaban tema, ninguno quiso tocar el tema del pasado… era mejor prevenir, sobre todo por Trixie, a veces parecía mirar a cualquier lado y perderse… aun no se acostumbra a la idea de "Nueva casa"

Ya haber terminado de comer… Faun la llevo a su cuarto, si cuando compro la casa venía con 2 camas…

**Primera persona Trixie: **

El me llevo a una habitación, había una cama y unos muebles y había un balcón…

-Bueno Trixie iré a dormir, tienes que descansar- Dio media vuelta y se marcho

-Gracias- Susurre, entre y cerré la puerta

-bueno… ahora tengo tiempo para mi, Mmmm, ¿que puedo hacer?- Me dirigí al balcón y era una vista hermosa-Suspire y me quede varias horas contemplando la Luna… hasta que algo me dijo en la mente "Anda a verlo"…-Jijiji de seguro ronca…- no pensé mas y me dirigí a ver si estaba dormido claro que fui con cautela para que no me escuchara…revise dos puertas… una era la del baño y la otra estaba completamente vacía… hasta que llegue a la ultima puerta del pasillo suspire y la abrí despacito…. Para que no me escuchara, la abrí completamente y ahí estaba durmiendo… se veía muy tierno durmiendo además... no roncaba- Umh… ¡que tierno!- pero algo en mi mente dijo…"Bésalo" esto hizo que me sonrojara y… no iba perder la oportunidad

Me fui acercando lentamente a el, estaba muy nerviosa… me tirita casi todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegue a el… lo admire unos momentos y me fui acercando a el… cada vez mas y mas cerca del el, podía oir su respiración era muy calmada hasta que….

Estornudo haciendo que despertara de golpe y ¡Gritara!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito sin darse de Trixie

Yo me tire hacia atrás y estaba asustada y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue hacer brillar mi cuerno para que me llevara a mi cama

-¿ah?... ¿Trixie? Mmm… debe de haber sido un sueño – Dijo Faun agitado

En la habitación en donde estaba Trixie

-Casi lo beso… pero me ¿abra descubierto? ¿Y si me saca de la casa?- esto hacia que yo me pusiera nerviosa…-Bueno quizás… lo hablaremos mañana… - tanto pensar de eso hizo que me quedara casi dormida…-Estuve… tan…Cerca..-con lagrimas que me hacían doler y al fin me quede dormida

**Día siguiente, Faun**

Bostecé y no tenia nada mas que hacer en la cama, así que me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y empecé a recordar lo sucedido de anoche-¿En verdad era un sueño?-

Llegando a la cocina hice unas buenas ensaladas para ambos… debería comprar el doble ahora.. ya que tengo a alguien mas viviendo en la casa…

Después de haberlo hecho se veía apetitoso, y fui a ver si Trixie estaba despierta… -me seguía preguntando si era un sueño lo ocurrido, parecía tan real… llegue a la habitación y abrí la puerta…

**Trixie**

Esta abriendo la puerta… no quiero salir… estoy completamente avergonzada por lo de anoche… me are la dormida quizás tendré mas tiempo de ingeniarme una escusa

**Faun**

Abrí la puerta y estaba durmiendo… se podía ver que estaba agotada- te ves hermosa cuando duermes…Trixie…Me…me gustas- me sonroje un poco… no logro entender aun el porque me gusta, cerré la puerta para no despertarla y me dirigí hacia afuera para ir a comprar para otras ocasiones

**Trixie**

al oir eso Quede muy sonrojada - Pero… cuando… ¿seré capaz de decirle… de que también me gusta?- me puse triste… quizás nunca podre decirle la verdad, me levante y me dirigí al balcón- parece que ya no es necesario inventar una excusa…. ¿Eh?... ¿Faun salió?- lo podía ver estaba afuera… bueno lo iba a extrañar, deje de mirarlo y me fui a la cocina

al llegar había una nota en la pared… la acerque con mi magia levitándola y decía

_Querida Trixie…_

_Fui a comprar recursos para nosotros dos… me demorare mucho porque hace dos días no voy a trabajar… quizás valla a trabajar primero y después ire a comprar, te deje el desayuno listo… Disfrútalo_

_PD: Te ves hermosa cuando Duermes…_

Me sonroje un poco por lo que leí y-Bueno, tendré toda la tarde para mi, ¿que Hará la gran y maravillosa Trixie sola?-Rugido en el estomago…. – creo que será comer-

**Hola Chicos… bueno es algo raro pero si… **

**¡Feliz dia de la amistad! Y ¡feliz Dia de los enamorados! ¡Usen condón!**


	6. Una Triste realidad y algo maravilloso

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal el día de los enamorados?, ¡empecemos!**

**Una Triste realidad y algo maravilloso. **

iba caminando a Sweet Apple Acres, necesitaba hablar con Applejack lo antes posible, era un dia radiante, pero habían pronosticado que iba a haber lluvia, pero….

-¡Hermano! , Oye… Faun dime, eh… ¿tienes un momento?- era mi hermano Deivyn

-No hermano, ahora no puedo, necesito hablar con Applejack-

-es que es muy importante- se notaba muy raro a si que decidí escucharlo

-bueno, ¿que tienes que decirme?

-mira… quizás me llegues a odiar…-decía nervioso mirando a todos lados

-¿de que estas hablando?- empezaba a asustarme

-hermano…yo-Empieza a tragar fuerte- mate a nuestros padres- cierra los ojos como si lo fuera a morder, yo pensé que era una broma pesada

Su cara reflejaba seriedad y nerviosismo y parecía que no fuese una broma he hiso que me incomodara un poco- hermano ¿Es una broma, cierto?-

-…..-Su silencio hacia que me pusiera mas incomodo- no… no lo es

Yo me quede mirándolo…

-hermano mejor… vallamos a mi casa… te lo explicare todo-pues no tuve otra que seguirlo, lo miraba con una expresión de rareza… pero ahora podría saber que paso con mis padres antes de yo callera inconsciente

Habíamos caminado no mucho, estábamos cerca, mi hermano estaba muy nervioso después de todo -bueno…llegamos, entra- entre y nos dirigimos al living y..

-solo quiero que escuches… no sabes lo difícil que es para mi hacer esto, sobretodo decirte la verdad… hermano… pues veras-

**Hace más de 13 años cuando Faun cae inconsciente**

-Lo siento hermano-

Los padres se dirigieron en donde se encontraba su hijo, estaban espantados al ver esa escena, al acercarse mas notaron que se movía un arbusto y de ahí, salió un semental, Deivyn…

La madre asustada le pregunto a Deivyn-Hijo… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- dijo la madre pero luego fue atravesada por una lanza mágica que Deivyn había hecho… produciéndole la muerte instantánea

El padre al ver esto, trago fuerte, mirando a su esposa cayendo sin vida y dijo -hijo-preparándose para lo peor- antes de que me mates… quiero saber porque… nos quieres matar-

-¡Ustedes, desgraciados!… no piensan mas que en su linaje, haciéndose respetar por los demás, se preocupan mas de eso a que por sus propios hijos, ustedes me trataban como basura, fue un infierno… no saben lo difícil que fue vivir con ustedes… y ahora vengo a matarlos, no quiero que mi hermano pase lo mismo que pase yo- decía apenado y con un odio

Entonces Deivyn hiso brillar su cuerno haciendo aparecer otra lanza, atravesándole la lanza a su padre… al caer… dijo-Siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ustedes dos… je…je….je, Cuida de….nuestro….hijo- con una sonrisa

Finalmente murió y Deivyn se quedó impactado con las ultimas palabras de su padre… entonces

El potrillo empezaba a levantarse, Deivyn se escondió en los arbustos, no quería que su hermano lo supiera.. aun

Entonces el potrillo, quejándose del dolor su vista estaba algo nublada, le costaba mucho mirar, tenia una herida no tan grave pero para un potrillo era doloroso… entonces dirigió la mirada a dos cuerpos, que estaba al frente de el, fue acercándose se tropezó, volvió para ver que había caído y miro atentamente si podía reconocer algo…entonces

-¿Madre…Padre?...- No había respuesta alguna, estaba repleto de sangre

-¿¡Madre… Padre!?…-entonces… su vista se nublo y volvió a caer inconsciente

Al caer, Deivyn volvió a aparecer y lo llevo al hospital

**Volviendo a la casa de Deivyn**

-Y… eso es todo… herma…- antes de que completara la frase, lo interrumpí…

-¡NO ME LLAMES HERMANO!- Estaba llorando, no lo podía soportar… estaba devastado

-Lo hice… porque no quería que sufrieras como yo, quería que tuvieras una vida normal- el estaba llorando, yo lo miraba con un odio que preferí irme del lugar

-Lo siente… hermano…-Susurro mientras yo salía del lugar

Ya estaba afuera… mi mirada era hacia el suelo, mis padres… muertos por mi hermano y yo solo quería vivir con ellos, ahora solo me quedaba llorar, cada pony alrededor me miraban, trataban de alegrarme, pero yo simplemente no les tomaba importancia… solo caminaba sin rumbo, tope con un árbol, casi afuera de ponyville, y me quede ahí, solo podía pensar… estaba calmado… las hojas del árbol tapaban los rayos del sol… y me que de ahí sentado bajo el árbol por varias horas…

Ya se estaba acercando el ocaso, No quería ver a mi hermano, no quería ver a nadie, solo estar solo por este momento pero algo me vino a la mente en el cual deje de pensar en ese dolor, en lo que pensaba ahora Era ese sueño que tuve… ahora que lo pienso bien… no creo que lo haya sido… pero no me explico como desapareció…

-¡Era tan real!-Me dije para volver a pensar en ella…- es tan linda cuando duerme- Suspire

Me levante y ya era hora de volver, quizás este preocupada… después de todo le gusto…

-Hora de volver-

Quise caminar para no perderme este paisaje pero de repente empezó a nublarse, las nubes se tornaban grises, empecé a adelantar el paso pero no mas de algunos minutos ya se encontraba lloviendo… algunos ponys tenían paraguas y otros corrían a sus casas para refugiarse

Llegando a mi casa busque si tenias las llaves…

-¡Rayos, no las traje conmigo!- entonces empecé a golpear la puerta, luego de unos segundo…. Abrió Trixie…

-Hola….Trix…-Fui interrumpido por un abrazo de ella, era tan cálido, parece que se había preocupado mucho por mi

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!- Dijo con una tristeza, luego dejamos de abrazarnos por un momento, la lluvia la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo normal…Estaba al frente de ella, me había perdido en sus ojos, la lluvia no paraba y sin darnos cuenta, nos empezamos a acercas mas de lo normal, se podía escuchar la respiración de ella, era muy relajante estábamos a centímetros de besarnos… en verdad deseo estar con ella y finalmente nos besamos…Sus labios eran suaves fue un beso sensacional, hace mucho tiempo no lo experimentaba…nos separamos del beso para ver si era positivo, ¡lo era! Entonces Continuamos besándonos bajo la lluvia… hasta que un estornudo de Trixie hizo que entráramos a la casa

-jeje, mejor entremos-dijo ruborizada

Estábamos todo empapados, luego de estar adentro, nos dirigimos al living, estaba todo oscuro luego Trixie me empujo al sillón para así estar arriba mío, me miro con una mirada picara y nos volvimos a besar… sin mas que decir

Nuestros cuerpos gritaban a gritos deseando que estuvieran juntos, cada beso largo o cada beso que le daba en el cuello y cada abrazo hacia que nuestros cuerpos se calentaran mas, hasta que…

-Hazme tuya…- Dijo Trixie seductoramente

-Pe…- Me dio un corto beso, me miro y su cara me dijo que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

Pasaron unos minutos en el cual ya no podía contenerme, Trixie bajo su mano en donde se encontraba mi miembro, en el cual lo frotaba lentamente, era una sensación espectacular , hubo un momento en que dejo de hacerlo, hasta que me dijo

-¿Estas….listo?- dijo tímidamente

-C…claro- Se levanto un poco para acomodarse y estar lista, su intimidad rozaba mi miembro, hasta que Trixie empezó a bajar lentamente… Trixie Gemía con tan solo bajar lentamente, esto hacia que moviera mis cascos traseros, Trixie seguía bajando hasta que no poder mas, entonces me preocupe porque se podía notar que estaba gozando pero a la vez le dolía

-Trixie ¿estas bien?-

-no…no pasa… nada… solo… continuemos- dijo agitada y con una sonrisa

Luego de que pasara un momento sin hacer casi ningún movimiento, Trixie empezaba a cabalgar lentamente, era como estar en el cielo, y cada vez que ella gemía, hacia que Disfrutara mas el momento , cada vez mas aumentaba la velocidad… la sostuve con mis cascos para sostenerla y tener mas estabilidad

Finalmente estábamos por llegar al clímax

-Trixie.. no aguanto.. mas- Deposite todo el liquido blanco en ella, haciendo que ella gimiera…

Repentinamente se tiro hacia a mi, dándome un abrazo, estábamos exhaustos, nuestra respiración estaba muy acelerada, No importaba si estuviéramos empapados por la lluvia, el calor de nuestros cuerpos lo compensaba además esta era mi primera vez y nunca pensé que iba ha hacer tan exquisito…

-Te amo… Faun- Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

-y yo a ti…. Trixie…-Luego se acomodó, para así estar a mi lado, se escuchaba la respiración de ella, además la lluvia era tranquilizante…luego de unos instantes nos quedamos profundamente dormidos…

**Día siguiente**

Me desperté para encontrarme con una alegre Trixie, seguía durmiendo pero tenia una sonrisa,

-Te amo trixie- dije en voz baja para no despertar a trixie y le plante un beso en su frente

Me levante con cuidado, para dirigirme a la cocina y preparar el desayuno… luego recordé que tenia que ir ha ver a applejack y comprar

Hice el desayuno, comí una tostada y me dirigí… otra vez… a verla, pero antes de todo, le escribí una nota a Trixie…en el cual lo explique lo que sucedió ayer

-Lo siento, otra vez tendré que salir…mi bella durmiente…- Suspire y salí de la casa

Estaba caminando y mirando alrededor, estaba todo humedecido, charcos de agua por doquier pero en ellos, los potrillos jugaban…

Luego de caminar… me tope con RD, ¡oh Vamos! Porque cada vez que quería ir donde AJ, me paraba alguien

-Hola, Faun- Dijo nerviosa

-ho… hola RD-

-oye… sabes, me arrepiento de haberte de haberte insultado hace 2 meses, y la verdad lo he estado pensando y… pues…- parece que no era la chica adecuada para expresar sentimientos…

-Lo siento RD, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien…- entonces seguí mi rumbo, parece que di en el blanco con lo que iba a decir…. Luego que me aleje

Estaba enoja, se le veía la ira en sus ojos y- Si nadie te puede tener…. ¡Nadie te tendrá- Dijo RD (Obviamente Faun no la escucho)…

Faun se encontraba Sweet Apple Acres en el cual le explico todo a la familia Apple, bueno, no del todo y bueno, tuve que trabajar, y después tener que comprar cosas para la reserva…

-Me pregunto… que hubiera pasado si RD no me hubiera negado…- bueno ya escosa del pasado, pensé

**¡Hola chicos! Sisisi…. Hice una escena lemon y quisiera que esta vez opinaran de ella (Fue idea de Fun-Night ¬¬) Bueno chicos falta poco para el fina caps mas… **

**Deivyn no aparecerá mas… bueno si al final cuando… **


	7. el adios

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!.. c:**

**El adiós…**

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses de que Faun y Trixie hicieron "Eso", Bueno lo que paso hace 3 meses, obviamente paso muchas veces…También dormían juntos

En esos tres meses había pasado de todo, A Trixie ya nadie la molestaba, incluso se hizo mejor amiga de Las mane 6, ahora podría vivir tranquilamente en ponyville.

Faun, trabajaba mas de lo normal, ya tenia su físico mejor que antes, incluso tenia mas bits para los dos que incluso siempre sobra, a veces Trixie, cuando Faun iba a trabajar, ella iba de visita a Twilight, eran como hermanas, se contaban de todo… incluso hoy se encontraba con ella…

-Aun no logro entender el porque te odie tanto- dijo trixie

-jajaja, bueno, es quizás no nos habíamos presentado correctamente-

-¡cierto!… oye Twilight, tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Twilight algo curiosa

-sabes… ya te conté que Faun y yo… ya sabes…-

-si ¿y que pasa con eso?-

-Estoy… embarazada…-

Twilight se quedo muda durante unos momentos, era una noticia que todos deberían saber

-eso es… ¡Maravilloso! Y ¿ya le dijiste?-

-N..no- se sonrojo trixie

-Mmmm, Dile cuando estés lista, pero ahora… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… eh, casi siempre en las noches me despierto y siempre me dan ganas de comer cosas raras y se las pido a Faun que me las traiga con un mal humor, también eh estado algo mas débil de lo normal… y también cambios de humor…- le explico trixie

-jajaja-

Bueno ahora pasamos con Faun

En estos últimos 3 meses, para Faun era como estar en el paraíso, obviamente no sabia lo de trixie, solo le hacia caso ya que eran… novios… Pasaron algunos días y el "Rumor" del embarazo lo sabían casi todo ponyville, Faun se dirigía a trabajar, algunos ponys le decían "Hola, campeón" o "Diste en el blanco", Faun no tenia ni la menor idea, solo se reía y avanzaba

Llegando Sweet Apple acres, La familia lo saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada… entonces applejack se le acerca y le dice…

-Hola Faun, dime… ¿que nombre le pondrás?-

-Hola, AJ, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Ya sabes… lo de Trixie-

-¿!AH!?- Aun sin entender

-ya veo.. no sabes… jejeje, olvídalo, bueno esos manzanas no se caerán solas-

-….-

Luego de trabajar, se estaba haciendo de noche, Faun se dirigió a su casa en el cual, pensaba mucho sobre lo que paso hoy… Llegando Trixie se encontraba en el living, lo estaba esperando…

-Hola Faun… Te… te tengo que decir algo importante- algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-

Se ruborizo - Estoy embarazada…-

Faun estaba impactado con la noticia, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y-¿Voy… hacer padre?... ¡Voy hacer padre! ¡Jaja!-

Trixie estaba feliz del como actuaba Faun, ella pensó que le iba a costar… pero no, paso lo contrario, ellos estaban feliz… Luego de unos momentos…

-Faun, vallamos… a la cama- Con una mirada picara…

Faun sin pensarlo -jejeje Eres muy traviesa… pues claro…-

Se dirigieron a la cama, al llegar, se sentaron en ella, empezaron con unos besos cortos durante varios momentos para aumentar el calor, luego unos besos mas intensos hasta que Faun empezó a bajar lentamente, primero empezó besándole el cuello, haciendo que le diera cosquillas a trixie, Luego, empezó a bajar mas dejando rastros de sus labios hasta llegar a su intimidad

Finalmente llego, haciendo que Trixie suspirara… Faun esta por comenzar a besar la intimad de trixie, al hacerlo trixie empieza dar algunos gemidos luego Faun mete su lengua dentro de la intimidad húmeda de trixie para así darle mas Placer… Trixie no soportaba, estaba Gimiendo mas fuerte… trixie estaba por llegar a su climax

-Faun… estoy por…-Dejo Fluir sus líquidos dentro del Hocico de Faun-¡aaaah!- Dijo trixie…

Bueno, ahora le toca a trixie hacer su trabajo…

-Me toca a mi- Dijo agitada y con una mirada picara…

-Como tu quieras mi amor- recuperando el aliento

Trixie, se dirigió al miembro erecto de su semental, empezó con una frotada con sus cascos, Faun estaba respirando fuerte… luego, Trixie lame el miembro haciendo que Faun Diera algunos gestos de placer… hasta que Trixie mete el miembro a su hocico haciéndolo aun mejor, de arriba hacia abajo, Faun se encontraba en el paraíso… Finalmente…

-Trixie no soporto mas- Faun toma la cabeza de trixie con sus cascos haciendo que se quedara ahí para recibir el liquido caliente….Trixie seguía lamiendo hasta que tubo que tragar casi todo el liquido blanco…saco su hocico y…

-Jeje, bueno… creo que es hora de…ya sabes…-

-no digas mas mi querida Trixie- siguiéndole el juego

Trixie se acostó en la orilla de la cama, Faun se puso encima de ella, en el cual su miembro y la intimidad de trixie estaban a centímetros, Trixie ya estaba acostumbrada al miembro de Faun, pero Faun siempre era cuidadoso con ella, primero empezaba lento, luego de unos momentos aumentaba el ritmo, Faun a veces se acercaba a ella para plantarle un beso para aumentar mas la satisfacción hasta que finalmente, Faun dejo Fluir si liquido blanco en ella, Trixie sentía como el liquido caliente entraba en ella, le gustaba sentir como palpitaba el erecto miembro dentro de ella… luego ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama, respirando fuerte y mirando un buen rato el techo…

-¿y bueno… como le pondremos?- pregunto Faun

-Depende si es hembra o macho- respondió trixie

-Mmm, que tal ¿Chypsy? Si es macho….- Faun

-Mmmm, ¿Chers?- Trixie

-Me gusta ese nombre…Chers… ¿y si es hembra?-

Pensaron unos momentos, mirándose uno al otro

-¡Laurel!- dijeron los dos…

Luego de pensar en el nombre, se acomodaron en la cama, se abrazaron juguetearon un rato y se quedaron dormidos, estaban agotados…

Pasaron algunos días y ya todo ponyville sabia de la noticia de Trixie, la mayoría le deseaba el bien, algunos ni les importaba pero a una sola Pegaso no le agradaba la idea, era RD, fingía ser la amiga de Trixie cuando supo la noticia del embarazo, hasta que un dia decidió ir en busca de alguien que podría ayudarla con su problema…

**Primera persona RD**

Un día, Raimbow Dash Se encontraba en su casa, se estaba preparando para salir

-Necesitare unos Bits…, esta carta que contiene información y bueno, creo que eso es todo ahora necesito que nadie me vea, salí de mi casa y partí volando hacia las afuera de ponyville

Ella buscaba a un tipo en el cual le ayudara si le paga con bits…

Durante unos momentos ella estaba por llegar, Scootalo la vio y se dijo a si misma "Quizas RD fue conocer aventuras" RD no vio a scootalo

RD se encontraba cerca de una cueva

Mira hacia todos lados para ver si nadie me había seguido, confirme que no había nadie

Luego Suspire y entre a esa cueva- ¿alo?, ¿hay alguien?-

De repente se escucho una risa…

-Jajaja…- Este tipo me disgustaba mucho…

Me acerque hasta topar con el…

-¡jajaja!... vuelves a mi… Rainbow Dash…-

-¡ahg!... solo vengo a pedirte un favor…Soulfire...-

-jaja…aun recuerdas mi nombre… nunca olvidare lo que hiciste, por tu culpa tengo esta cicatriz en mi casco…¿y sabes algo? Algún dia me lo pagaras…perra… -

-Si estúpido lo que sea, pero no es el punto, Vine a pedirte un favor

-okay… y…¿tienes Bits?-

-Claro… bastardo- dije enojada

-jajajaja… que quieres que haga-

-ten- le pase los bits y la carta-… con eso bastara-

El toma los bits los guarda y lee la carta…

-Mmm, asi que…-

-Si…-

-Jajajajaja ¿!Y me dices bastardo!?, ¡jajaja!… bueno en ese caso, matare a todo que se interponga-

-Has lo que quieras… ¡solo mata a Trixie! …-me dirigí hacia afuera y sentí como un arbusto se movía… bueno, no le tome importancia y me devolví a mi casa…

**Primera persona Scootalo**

Estaba jugando con Applebloom a las escondidas, hasta que vi a Dashy volar hacia una dirección, así que me llamo la atención y trate de seguirla… luego de unos minutos de galopar… encontré una cueva, había un arbusto y escuche

-Has lo que quieras… ¡solo mata a Trixie!- Era la voz de Dashy y venia hacia afuera, me escondí en un arbusto para que no me escuchara, mire si era ella, y solo la vi despegar… estaba impactado, luego… salió un pegaso, parece que vivía ahí, entonces

-jajaja, puta bastarda, pero ya te dije… algún día me las pagaras -, era un unicornio, estaba usando una atuendo raro, no podría verlo con exactitud pero tenia una cicatriz en su casco trasero… se quedo un buen momento ahí, parece que estaba pensando en algo hasta que finalmente partió galopando…

Tenía que hacer algo, tenia que decirle a Faun… antes de que pasara algo malo y me fui por otra dirección… hasta poder llegar a Ponyville

**Primera persona SoulFire **

Vi volar a esa Pegaso de mierda…

-jajaja, puta bastarda, pero ya te dije… algún día me las pagaras…- aun recuerdo ese dolor

**El pasado de SoulFire….****(hace 2 años)**

-Entonces… quieres que…-Fue interrumpido por un corto beso de RD…

-Pues claro tontito, por eso te amo-

-yo también te amo Dash…- y salí del lugar para hacer ese recado

Bueno, ella me pidió un capricho que era algo "inofensivo" según ella… lo que me pido era que fuera a robar… como fui estúpido… pero el amor me segaba…lo que tenia que robar era unas baratijas que portaban las mane 6, pero solo una… así que me dijo que fuera a la casa de Twilight, ella tenia las baratijas… llegue a casa, era un árbol… que absurdo… bueno no puedo opinar vivo en una cueva… entre por la ventana, para mi suerte estaba abierta… entre y no había señales de nadie… me encontré con las baratijas que quería dash…

-¡esto va hacer fácil!... Jaja….-

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?- era pony morada preguntándome y apuntándome con el cuerno…

-jejeje… nadie…- rompí el contenedor que tenia las baratijas y me lleve una Salí casi sin ningún problema pero… para mi suerte ella tiro un hechizo que le dio a mi casco trasero haciendo que cogiera y gritara de dolor… todo pony miraba este acto… que hice un hechizo de teletransportación hacia un lugar mas seguro… llegue a fuera de ponyville, habían pasado unos momentos y empecé a revisar que era esta baratija… tenia un figura… era una de un trueno rojo…

-creo que con esto bastara…-empecé a caminar y..- ¡aaah! Mi pata….-me recosté en el piso por un momento para reposar… era un dolor insoportable, salía sangre de ahí…

-Todo por ti… dash…-

Llego la noche y mi pata estaba mas estable, pero aun me dolia… me dirigí a donde siempre nos juntábamos con Dash…

Estábamos en un bosque… me encontré con ella, estaba algo preocupada…

-hola Dash…-

-baja la voz o te descubrirán….-

-¿ah?-

-dime, eso que llevas ahí es…-

-Claro… es lo que me pediste-

Me miro con algo de enojo- pásamelo…

Se escucharon unas voces "!Rainbow dash!, ¿donde estas?"

-¡Rapido!- me dijo nerviosa

-ten… lo hice por…- me interrumpio

-vete… te quieren desterrar…

-espera… ¿!QUE!?, ¿por robar esa baratija?- dije enojado

-emm si….-

-eres una Perra… ¿lo sabias?-

-mira, te perdono por eso, pero si no quieres que te descubran vete a la cueva que esta por alla, y si no quieres que les digas a la princesa celestia de que robaste los elementos de la armonía trabajaras para mi…-

-eres una ¡Puta!-

**Volviendo con SoulFire**

Bien, ahora tengo que hacer esto y quizás mate a dash… no estaría mal…me encontraba galopando hacia ponyville, hasta que…

-ah… mi querida ponyville… como te extrañe…-deje de divagar en cosas absurdas y me dirigí en donde se encontraba "Trixie", según la carta que me paso dash se encontraba al frente en donde habita esa puta que me daño esa vez… de repente choque con un unicornio…

me dijo -¡hey! ¿Qué te pas….-

-¡cállate maldito engendro!...-lo deje callado y volví a mi rumbo…no le tome mucha importancia

Llegue a donde me dirigía la carta…-Perfecto…- pero esta vez… no entrare por una ventana… solo golpeare para que me abra… y asi… poder atacarla y matarla…. Golpeé la puerta en el cual unos momentos me abrió una unicornio, para mi suerte se encontraba sola…!Genial! me are pasar por un testigo de Luna…

-Hola, soy un testigo de Luna, y me encantaría hablarle sobre ella- Dije lo mas educadamente aun que mi atuendo no era de lo mas normal…

-claro, entra- perfecto… no se como pero ¡Perfecto!, una vez que entramos, cerré la puerta de su casa, en el cual

-¡Hey! Porque hiciste eso….-

-porque vengo a matarte….-

-¿ah?.. jajaja… no hay rival para La gran y pode….- la golpee en la cabeza con un que hice con mi magia… no soporto a las engreídas…. Entonces…

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- susurro para luego caer inconsciente…

-Bueno… hora el acto final… ja…ja- dijo lo mas maniáticamente….- y la siguiente serás tu mi querida Dash…- pero sentí que rompieron la puerta… me voltee para ver quien era…

-¿!Que le vas a hacer a mi NOVIA!?- Era ese unicornio con el que tope…. Por luna… porque no me encargue de el antes…

-¿quieres averiguarlo?- entonces invoque una espada

-….- el también invoco… una clase de lanza…

-mmmm… será entretenido- le dije

Entonces… comenzó una pelea en el cual dependía mi vida o la del… en el cual yo tenia la ventaja, podía evadir sus estocadas con su lanza, era algo lento… pero me iba a entretener con el….

-moví mi espada hacia los casco de el, haciéndole algunos rasguños, haciendo que se tambaleara, podía ver cada movimiento de el, cada vez que lo lastimaba se hacia mas lento…

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, el no me había hecho daño, yo solo lo jugaba con el… yo solo lo hería cada vez mas sus cascos, haciendo que se debilitara mas hasta que lo envestí contra la pared usando mi cuerpo, me separe de el…

-¿Y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?... ¡Jajaja!- me reí en su cara…

-no creas que me venciste, idiota…-

-¿ah?- fui envestido por el en el cual ahora el estaba encima de mi…

-¡Estúpido engreído!- estaba muy agitado ese unicornio hasta que me clavo la lanza que tenia el… haciendo que…

-¡AAAAAAAH!- y quede inconsciente…

Luego de unos momentos veía la sangre correr, ese hijo de puta estaba junto a esa unicornio… aproveche de juntar todas las energías que tenia… sabia que si lo así moriría pero no me iba arriesgar a estar en la cárcel por lo que hice, invoque una espada con todos mis recursos y se guíe hacia el… haciendo que lo atravesara…

Mis ultimas palabras fueron….-¡Jajaja!..al menos no me…. Iré…solo….- mi vista se torno oscura y no reaccione mas….

**Primera persona Trixie…**

Estaba tirada en el suelo, empecé abrir los ojos, mi vista estaba algo nublada, me levante… y pude distinguir al alguien que estaba junto a mi lado… en el suelo, era Faun… estaba tirado en el suelo

-¿Faun….?- estaba con mucha sangre que le salía de su estómago…

Se estaba quejando del dolor y Me acerque a él… -¡Duele!...- me trixie… Jeje… te salve…- cada vez que trataba de decir algo tomaba una pausa y continuaba… estaba agitado…-me alegro… de que estés bien-

No aguante mas… y me puse a llorar… no podía ver esto…

-no llores… mi amor…-

-no hables Faun… o podrías…-

-jeje…- dijo tosiendo…- no tengo otra salida…-

-vamos faun resiste Faun… por favor… no digas eso… yo se que sobrevivirás… no me dejes…- dije entre llantos

- trixie… te… amo… quiero pasar estos…últimos momentos…. Contigo…-dijo llorando…

Al oir eso… lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, solo quería que permaneciera junto ami…

-no… por favor… resiste…-

-solo quería defenderte… además…habrá… un pequeño… galopando… en estas tierras- le costaba mucho hablar

-cierto….-

Hubo un silencio durante varios momentos, no quería soltarlo… quería que viera a nuestro hijo crecer… que estuviéramos juntos… podía oír su respiración que cada vez iba disminuyendo… hasta que…

-Te…amo…Trixie…- dejo de respirar…

-¿Faun…?... ¿!FAUN!?...no… ¡no!... ¡no!... ¡NO!, por favor… quédate a mi lado… no me dejes…- estaba llorando y pidiendo algo imposible… ya era tarde… no podía hacer nada… solo podía llorar… abrazarlo y besarlo…solo podía sostenerlo entre mis cascos y…

-Yo también te amo….Faun…-

**Pasaron algunos días….**

Me estaba preparando para poder despedirme de Faun…

-como lamento esto…- dije llorando hasta que golpearon la puerta

Fui abrirla y era Twilight, me venía a buscar para ir… a despedirnos

-hola trixie- me miro con tristeza- se que es de difícil… pero ahora esperas un hijo y será malo para el…-

-lose… pero lo extraño…- me puse a llorar

Twilight se acerca a mi, y me da un abrazo… esto hace que me tranquilice un poco…

-gracias Twilight…-

-de nada trixie-

**Funeral…**

Era un día gris… estaba lloviendo… Habían asistido todos los habitantes de ponyville, menos RD… quien iba a pensar que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer… cada pony trataba de consolarme,

ya todos se habían ido del funeral… solo yo quedaba, miraba la tumba de Faun… no pensé que iba a pasar esto… no podía contener mis lagrimas…

-te amo Faun…-

No paraba de llover mis lagrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia… solo podía mirar sin hacer nada… hasta que quise cantar para poder despedirme

_Es tan duro saber _

_Que en tu cuerpo también _

_Hay fecha de caducidad _

_Se bien que he de librar _

_Una batalla más _

_Que mañana otra habrá _

_Me puso la salud _

_Los cuernos con tu dios _

_Y mi sentencia dictó _

_En mis tinieblas hay _

_Una luz que al final _

_Arrulla mi corazón_

Solo cante una parte…-Descansa en paz… amor…- me despedí, di media vuelta para encontrarme con Twilight, estaba atrás conmovida por lo que cante…

-hermosa canción-

-Gracias… es de "Pony De Öz"-

-jejeje, bueno, vallamos a casa…-

-claro…- fuimos caminando bajo la lluvia… pare un momento y voltee para ver en donde se encontraba la tumba de mi amada…-te extrañare..-susurre

-¿Dijiste algo trixie?-

-oh, no nada…-

-bueno ¿que esperamos?-….

**5 años después de esa despedida**

-¡Mama!... ¡mama!- decía un potrillo a su madre…

-dime hijo-

-¿que significa mi nombre?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-es que en la escuela preguntaron eso-

-jeje, bueno hijo, tu nombre significa "Hallar"-

-aah… y valió la pena ponerme este nombre…-

La unicornio mira hacia el cielo y le responde- Cada segundo… Faun…-

_Fin…._

**¿Qué?... ¿no se lo esperaban?...**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y los que también dejaron su opinión, no saben lo feliz que estoy por terminar esta historia… pero…. ¿Por qué ese final? simple… es tragedia….**

**Me despido… ahora no se que hacer con mi vida… jajaja, Cuídense y nos veremos en otros proyectos…**

**PD: Si… "Pony de Öz" ajaja, se me ocurrió recién y la canción es "Adios Dulcinea (Parte 1)"**


	8. cosas de la historia

**Hola chicos soy yo otra ves… como verán, se me olvidaron algunas partes y algunas no las quise poner porque no encajaban, pero ahora creo que es mejor hacerlo**

Deivyn el hermano, estaba en canterlot con su esposa e hijo, cuando supo la noticia de la muerte de Faun, le pido a la esposa que si podría ir, cuando el estaba llegando, llego tarde, solo se quedó solo bajo la lluvia pidiendo perdón por todo, a los días siguientes se entero de lo que paso

Rainbow Dash había dicho que tenia cosas mas importantes, no era cierto, se quedo en casa llorando y arrepintiéndose de lo que hiso, nunca mas molesto a trixie si me lo preguntan, no quería ir porque iba a a estar llorando y no quería que nadie la viera o le preguntara porque eso lo iba a presionar diciendo la verdad

Scootalo le dijo cuando vio a Faun lo que RD le encargo a ese tipo, entonces salio galopando de ahí, el secreto de RD, scootalo se lo guardo y no le dijo a nadie y Faun… se lo llevo a la tumba

Como verán este no se si es muy importante pero, al final, Trixie le dice a su hijo lo que significa su nombre que es "hallar" puede ser cualquier cosa, pero el padre había encontrado un familia, ¿y porque el nombre Faun?, Simplemente un juego de palabras… Found (que si no me equivoco es encontrar) entonces… solo escribí lo que suena de Found, que seria Faun…

Trixie no encontró a nadie mas que la quisiera, solo quería estar con su potrillo y cuidarlo… pero eso es otra historia

**Bueno, creo que es todo, si tienen alguna duda, solo… pregunten por el chat de Fanfiction, y otra vez… gracias por leer mi historia**


End file.
